Jessie Finch
Jessica, better known as 'Jessie' is an Leader of an underground gang in Varrock. She's backed up by her brutish brothers as she fights for the Azure Scar's against their sworn enemies, the Reavers. She's a character of TacticalArex's. History Told in First Person, from the accounts of Jessica Finch. Not all of it may be true. "Ten and a half years ago, my life had begun, I’d budded from a girl, into the woman I am today. I’d been a lot more innocent then, the eager youngest child of my four brothers. We didn’t have much, our parents did their best, but they boys found themselves caught up with the gangs that inhabited the streets. I shouldn’t have known had I not curiously slunk off after them one night when I was thirteen. The wind bit cold, I remember warily traveling through Phoenix territory as I tried to stay undiscovered by the four. With my arms wrapped tightly around myself, I dodged through the shadows, my eyes wide when they all disappeared down a manhole. Fear began to grip me, but I was a bold child, and I hadn’t come all this way to venture back through the darkness alone, at least if I was a few feet behind my brothers, they’d hear me scream and rush to the rescue. At least Colin would. "So I too climbed down the manhole, the frosty metal pipes serving as a later wet and slippery, I nearly fell twice. At the bottom, the claustrophobically small space opened up to a wide cavern. It was dim, but I could hear the scattering of mice, and rats, as well as a flow and dribble of water. In disgust, I lifted my boots, fairly new at being a year old in my house. They were coated in a thick layer of muck, off the ground, that smelled horrid, and I now realize was probably human feces. But I continued on, three entrance ways opened up before me. I saw the familiar boot prints of my siblings, and followed after them, mind alit with the threat to tell I’d have over them. I hardly looked up, having to squint my eyes tightly to examine and follow the footprints accurately. If I had any sense, I would of looked up, and checked for danger, but of course I figured myself safe enough, not even having thoughts that their might be others, less friendly, inhabiting the sewer. Changing the past is impossible, I’ve tried many times. I should of noticed there was a figure up ahead, watching me with the beady, menacing eyes of a merciless killer. He waited patiently, his confidence that even if I did see him, he’d be able to outrun me. Though, that was probably true, he knew the way much better then myself. I didn’t see him until I stood direction in his elongated shadow blocked my view of the footsteps I was already struggling to see. Confused at where the sudden darkness came from, I looked up, and saw him standing in front of me, but five feet away. With a gasped, my blood ran cold under my skin, both my dark eyes widened as I stared at him. As he took a step toward me, I regained my sense, and turned to flee. A second later, the room darkened, and I felt a searing pain in the front of my head as my face was slammed into the stone blocks. He pressed he tighter as I struggled, I could hear the grin rather then see it as his rough voice spoke threatening close to my ear. "“ ’ey ya’ nosey lil’ wench..ain’t so fun exploring the Azure Scars land now huh? Ain’t it!.. Did dem’ fuckers send cha’..to spy? Heh..dumb bitch ain’t them cowards stopid’..” His words confused me, the raspy accent expected from his kind, but I didn’t understand most of what he said. Before he could silence me, I screamed, his hand, gripping my hair, smashed my head against the wall again, hot blood trailing down my forehead and into my eyes. Another hand reached forward and clasped over my mouth, his words all the more menacing now. “You shush ya’ lil’ bitch..Ain’t no one going to save ya’ now.” "That’s where he was wrong, for my brothers heard me scream, in being only around the corner, they turned, and curiously moved toward the sound. Colin was the first to recognize me, and vengefully, he moved forward, the other three also growing defensive for their youngest sister. They moved forward as well, forming a barrier on either side of him, to prevent escape. Colin’s hands wrapped around my assaulters shoulders, and thrust him away from me, his hand unclasped from my mouth, allowing me to scream again in pain as he tugged back on my hair. He let free once my brother slammed him into the opposite wall, and I dropped down, onto my knees, panting as fear continued to grip me, tears running from my face. Then they all moved in, abandoning me until they’d surrounded him at all sides, and viciously began to beat him. I heard his struggled screams and begs of mercy, appalled that they denied him cruelly, and continued their beating, mostly with a smile on their face. As they continued, I slipped my back against the opposite wall, and let them finish, eyes cast away, not watching as he fell, groaning. I’d think he was dead, except for the groan, which told me he was just unconscious. Not sparing a fallen, helpless man, my eldest brother, beating his twin by fifty two seconds, kicked him in the ribs, sneering and snickering all the while. "It was ten minutes before they noticed me again, still high off the adrenaline from their thrashing. Once they did, I was met with a threat of violence to myself if I told anyone, one I know believed they’d carry out. Colin brought me home, the other three staying behind, I asked him about that, the gang. He said it was best I just kept my mouth shut, and forgot, and to not get involved. Of course, being left out, I wouldn’t be able to resist myself with the excitement of joining a real gang. For years I followed my brothers reports of what had happened, absorbing every detail, and retaining that they had grown in rank and power in their positions. Often they’d be gone for days, with little explanation, my parents suspected they had gotten caught up in something fowl, but neither spoke of it to me. I attended school while my brothers were off experiencing life. Days locked up in that small room with dozens of other kids as bored as myself, I soon began to loath it, but it did leave me with a vast knowledge and education that they lacked. I believe once they knew how to read, but had abandoned the skill for something that fit their brutish personalities better. "Once I was twenty, I was offered a position in the gang, after years of pestering, I had broke them down enough to allow me entrance. It was an exciting time in my life, I’d also just found myself with a new boyfriend, my old air headedness putting me in a bliss that I’d finally figured myself out. Geovoni, curse his name, was the object of my desire at the time. He was years older then me, and I found him utterly fascinating in all aspects of the word. As I said, I was an airhead back then, of course a man I met in a bar would be my ‘love’. So far our relationship went smooth, we spent all the time we could together, he had a job, and I was busy trying to get initiated into the gang. I can’t remember now why I didn’t tell him, but I assume it was a mix of fear, would he loose his desire for a me if he found out some of my unfeminine ways? As well, I believe it to be it never came up, when I was with him most of my thoughts went stale, surprising, for he was such a dryly boring person. "Life was good for a time, until the night I had finally earned my task to be considered part of the gang. It was a stupid, silly one, my brothers had picked because they knew I’d fail it, and having their youngest sister within their group displeasured them. They told me I had to sneak into our rivals, The Reavers, base, and dispose of their leader. Most of them thought I’d coward out, and give up, but Colin, whom knew me the best, warily decided to trail after me as I went to do my task. My heart was beating, I’d only recalled seeing the leader once, and it was by accident, watching him enter the porthole with at least a dozen others in his gang, for protection. He was much larger then my five and a half feet. But I’d learned to use a dagger, crudely, from brief instructions from my brothers, and stupidly thought myself bold enough to conquer one who had fought off plenty of men far more experienced then myself. Venturing through the tunnels, oblivious that Colin followed after me, I made my way to the stronghold, hiding just outside it between two dark pillars, crouching low so if someone passed, they wouldn’t see me. Every time I was passed, I held my breath, my heartbeat grew unbearably loud. But the gods had graced me, and not a single soul noticed me. "I waited for an hour, in that time, I was passed by eight people entering, and six exiting. The seventh, was my prey, alone but pursued shortly by his second in command. He didn’t think anyone would be foolish enough to attack him so close to his reserves of men. He was mistaken as I attacked, leaping up, and into him, my old dagger of my eldest’s drawn and out, before I even realized I had done it, I found my hand hot with blood, plunging it through his stomach, into some kind of organ or another. In a victorious panic, I left the dagger in, footsteps stopping feet from me. I turned briefly, looking over to gaze at my lovers face, dumbstruck. He too look confused, but as he pieced stuff together, his expression twisted into a scowl, and he leaped at me, I leapt away, and sprinted down the hallway, knowing I would be accepted if I could just live long enough to make it down the halls. The footsteps behind me magically grew into two, then instantly I heard an in pained grunt, and the skid of their boots. I shouldn’t had turned, but I did, watching as my brothers throat was slit from behind, Geovoni outrunning him, as he would outrun me if I hadn’t tore out of their like a bat out of hell. I made it to the base with my hands covered in blood, fighting tears, but knowing they were too soon to come. "They met me with disbelief at my story, but at the disappearance of my brother, as well as the leader of The Reavers, I was proclaimed victorious, and with a little convincing from my remaining three brothers, I’d taken the roll as the Azure Scar’s champion, leader. I hadn’t expected my life to change so abruptly, but in one short night, I’d lost my stupidity, and grown in confidence as well as power. I hold this power over them to this day, none dare to oppose me with the strength of my three brothers to back me up. My greatest rival is Geovoni, the snake who lead the Reavers, I seek my revenge, one day my blade will bite into his throat like his did into my brothers."- Jessie Finch. Appearance She's an average sized, curvy woman, with wickedly sharp shoulderblades that jut out, and toil in and out with each of her long strides. Her hair is a dark black, kept up and out of her face in a bun. This shows off the many planes and features to her very feminine face, a light curve to her lips, and a perfessional look about her. Her clothing is that of the colors of her gang, dark blue and purple, well kept. She feeds herself well being the leader, and holds no gauntness or starving looks about her. The Azure Scars For many years the ghetto of Varrock was split down the middle, to the west was The Black Arm, and occupying the east was The Phoenix. Though these groups were indeed large, but working below them were many other gangs, of tens, or twenties. One of these small gangs were called The Misfits, and finding Varrock’s ghetto crowded with dangerous enemies, they shifted themselves into the sewers, setting up their base of operations there. In a few short years, they had grown to flourish, inducting many new members to wreck havoc upon the citizens of Varrock. Spending most of their days hiding below grounds like rats, they picked through the sewers, and planned their offence on the city’s other gangs, including giants such as the Phoenix and Black Arm. Fifty strong, they brought daggers, crude weapons, and their fists in hopes of reclaiming the soil. First to strike, as well as first to fall, was their leader, having boldly moved ahead through the darken streets of Varrock, to be felled by a gaunt, rat faced man, jumping from the shadows and running his rusty blade across the throat. This converted them from an army of fearless killers, to a disgruntled mass of cowards, disorganized without their leader to fall behind, many fled, and many fell as more gang members began to meet them and join in on the mindless slaughter. Out of the fifty who left, twenty five returned, reduced by half, many of the young men and boys began to rely behind different leaders, which soon split them in half, the other too stubborn to convert to their comrades whim. Through bitterness, the Misfits were converted into the Azure Scars, and The Reavers, and fighting broke out for their home in the sewers. It ended in stalemate after stalemate, their small battles callousing into a bitter hate for the other. They occupied the two ends of the sewer, none powerful enough to drive the other from their stronghold, despite their many attempts, and again their numbers grew, now to battle of each other rather then the gangs above. They dubbed themselves enemies and kept it that way, up to the current year, twenty years later. Fairly secretive, not many know them to be two highly organized gangs, living right beneath their feet. Rarely did they emerge to the surface, but when they did, often in groups of threes for protection, they did it under the cover of darkness, some still remember the beating they had taken in the years past from much stronger, more organized gangs. Personality She's not the sweetest peach in the orchard, being the leader of a gang requires a ruthless veiw on life, as well as coming to terms with a quick end to yourself. She keeps the illusion that she is much less of a merciless killer to strangers, but in her gang, she shows sadistic qualities, rather killing a man for looking at her wrong then to allow someone to take a blow at her dignity. This should warn all those who wish to oppose her, she would not be an easy feat to accomplish, and has a nasty bite, which usually involves her two daggers that she uses primarily. Trivia *Jessie and her rival used to have a relationship going on. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Retired